Something About Cold Nights, PG
by cuddiepanda
Summary: Kublam, one-shot. Futurefic, with fluff, humor and love. It's New Years Eve and Sam gets home from his shift to find the boys tangled up in eachother. And one thing may lead to another. This is the PG version of the original NC-17 one.


When Sam turns the key and opens the door into their apartment, he unconsciously releases a deep groan. _Finally_. He is met with silence and with darkness, but he knew they were to be home. He locks the door and shrugs off his coat and hangs it along with his bag on the coat-rack in the hallway, and rubs his hands together to try and create some warmth for his cold hands. It's _freezing_ outside in the December night- _no, wait, _Sam corrects himself_._ It wasn't December any more. But even though Sam's part-time job at the hospital wouldn't provide him with a day off just because it was New Year's Eve (that decision came along with a snarky remark from his supervisor when he'd asked her; that _sick children don't get a day off either_) Sam didn't really mind. He loved his work there too much to care about missing a holiday like New Year's Eve.

He tiptoes across their empty kitchen/slash -living room, and takes a peak into the darkened bedroom. Two figures are bundled up together on the bed, legs haphazardly snarled together along with one arm thrown over the other person's waist – and their foreheads rested against each other on the pillows. Sam feels a familiar, warm feeling pooling up inside him that he always feels at times when he finds him tangled up like this. With a small smile, he enters the room and quickly discharges the usual urge of brushing his teeth before bed; the feeling of _want_ and _home_ is too much for him to care about hygiene right now. But then he hears a familiar, high-pitched voice echo in his head that implies otherwise, and with a slightly bothered grunt he drags himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he's done, he walks back into the bedroom and quickly undresses and climbs into the bed. He searches his way under the warm covers, and snuggles up against Blaine's back and tries to seep in as much of the warmth he can. He inhales the familiar scent of the boy, and home_._ He lies still there for a while, just listening to the faint sounds of the city outside blending together with and the sounds from the two's quiet breaths. When he hears that little snore from Kurt that Sam's so very at ease to sleep along with, he feels his entire body relax deeper into the bed.

Before he closes his eyes to welcome sleep, Sam presses his lips against the base of Blaine's neck as to say _goodnight._ He hears Blaine hum back contently in his sleep, and the hand Sam has sneaked around Blaine's upper waist is gracing the outlines of Kurt's left arm as he feels a hand fumble around under the covers. Suddenly his fingers are wrapping around Blaine's when Blaine's hand finds his. Blaine's other arm is captured between Kurt's and his waist, but Blaine turns his head a bit, and Sam lifts up his head and his eyes finds two pair of sleepy, hazel eyes blinking back to him.

"Hi," his voice is crackly with sleep and, what Sam can recognize from the slight puff of breath that hits his face; some champagne from earlier.

Sam smiles down at him.

"Happy New Year, Blaine," Sam whispers, and leans down to softly press his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine hums in approval, and let's goes of his grip on Sam's hand and places it on Sam's shoulder instead, tugging him closer.

"Aren't you tired?" Sam whispers against his lips.

"Yeah… but, I missed you," Blaine says, with a slight confused look which Sam think is because of the mix of alcohol and sleepiness which is _never_ a good mixture for Blaine. _Or anyone, probably._

"I missed you too," he mumbles, and tucks a curl behind Blaine's ear. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we stayed in, and cooked dinner together- and I _baked_, Sammy," Blaine muses, sounding incredibly pleased with his makings. Sam laughs a little to the nickname Blaine picked up years ago when he first met Sam's siblings, but nowadays he's pretty much the only person who uses it. And he knows that Blaine's probably still a bit drunk, but he can _never_ let a chance go like that without playing along.

Sam raises his eyebrows and lets out a dramatic gasp, but immediately cracks up when Blaine frowns at his teasing. He then takes a quick peek over to Kurt's sleeping figure, and lowers his voice and whispers against Blaine's ear:

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time without me, you _whino's,_"

"Aw, c'mon," Blaine tugs at Sam's arm, and turns back around and to let him be the big spoon. "We didn't drink _that_ much."

Sam eases himself back into the sheets, but before he tucks himself down completely he extends his arm to grace his hand lightly across Kurt's hair and down to his cheek. He rests the side of his head on top of Blaine, both boys looking at the sleeping one in front of them.

"He's so pretty," Blaine mumbles and strokes the back of his fingers across Kurt's cheek. Kurt's lips twitch a bit at the touch, but he remains still in his sleep.

"I know."

They both rest in that moment for a while, before Sam leans back and reposes his head against the pillows behind Blaine. Blaine smiles when he feels Sam moving closer against him, and he brings a hand down to take Kurt's arm from his waist and to wrap their hands together instead, kept between their faces. He closes his eyes, and as the room starts moving in small, turning movements around him he sinks lower into the bed; which causes him to miss the small smile that creeps across Kurt's face. He presses his lips lightly against the rough skin of Blaine's knuckles.

_God, he loved them so much he __**ached**__ sometimes._

Sam tightens his hold on Blaine, and makes one promise to himself before he'll welcome sleep. He was never someone for resolutions; he'd learned the hard way that life never took the turns you expected, and he had _no_ idea what this year might bring to him. All that he knew was that right in this moment, he was happy.

And that was everything he'd ever asked for.

* * *

><p>~ le fin.<p> 


End file.
